Di Bawah Lembayung Sore
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: semi-BL. AU. Flash fiction. Setidaknya untuk detensi kali ini, Aomine berucap syukur dalam hati. Spesial untuk elkyouya.


"Oke, aku selesai, kan? Jadi mana bola basketku?"

Momoi Satsuki menghela napas pasrah. Teman baiknya ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Hari ini sahabatnya yang memiliki kulit gelap itu kena detensi lagi dari ketua OSIS akibat telat setengah jam. Dan dia sebagai teman yang baik mau tak mau harus menemani Aomine Daiki mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sampai selesai—untung hanya satu mata pelajaran.

Dengan berat hati, dia menyerahkan bola basket milik Aomine yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Uh, awas ya kalau Dai- _chan_ kena detensi lagi. Aku tidak mau menemanimu sampai sesore ini! Kasihan Tetsu- _kun_ sudah menungguku lama," kursi di hadapan bangku Aomine bergeser.

"Aku duluan. Kalau Tetsu- _kun_ tidak ada, aku akan membunuh Dai- _chan_ malam ini juga!" deklarasi si gadis sembari merapikan seragamnya.

"Ya ya ya, sudah sana temui kekasihmu. Nanti bisa-bisa aku yang kena semprot oleh Tetsu."

"Tanpa Dai- _chan_ suruh pun aku akan pergi," gadis manis itu berlari keluar sebelum dua detik berikutnya kembali menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, "pulangnya hati-hati. Main basketnya jangan kelamaan. Jangan lupa jam tujuh sudah ada di rumah. Jangan lupa makan malam juga. Nanti aku—"

"Ck, aku mengerti. Sudah sana pergi," Aomine mengayunkan tangannya; gestur mengusir. Sejak orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit di Osaka kemarin, sampai besok pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tinggal di rumahnya sendiri; dan Momoi yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya mau tak mau diberi amanat untuk menjaga dirinya.

Pemuda itu membereskan bukunya. Mumpung sekarang belum setengah lima, dia memutuskan untuk bermain basket sebentar di lapangan tak jauh dari sekolah. Hitung-hitung mengusir penat, katanya.

Selesai merapikan peralatannya, dia pun berjalan pulang.

 **X.x.X**

 **Di Bawah Lembayung Sore**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **semi-BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **semi-BL. AU.** _ **Flash fiction.**_ **Setidaknya untuk detensi kali ini, Aomine berucap syukur dalam hati. Spesial untuk elkyouya.**

 **X.x.X**

Jarak lapangan basket umum itu hanya sekitar dua ratus meter—dan untungnya searah dengan rumahnya. Benda bundar berwarna oranye itu dia pantul-pantulkan ke tanah, menciptakan bunyi berdebum yang selalu dia sukai selama perjalanannya ke sana.

Lapangan yang dibatasi jaring kawat sebagai dinding itu pun mulai terlihat, meski sosok blur yang berdiri di tengah lapangan itu juga tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Dahinya mengerut heran, jarang-jarang ada yang memakai lapangan itu selain anak jalanan yang juga temannya.

Dan semakin jaraknya terhapus, semakin jelas pula siapa orang yang berdiri di lapangan 'miliknya' itu.

"Midorima?" gumamnya heran. Pasalnya, ketua klub IT itu setahunya bukan pemain basket—kalau pemain basket seharusnya dia tidak heran karena dia sendiri anggota klub basket—dan tidak terlalu pandai berolahraga seperti laki-laki lainnya. Okelah, mungkin peraturan dasar bisa, tapi setahunya tidak jago-jago amat.

 _Tap_.

Dia sudah sampai di sana. Bola basket yang sedari tadi dia pantulkan kini dipeluknya dengan tangan kanan.

"Oi, Midorima!"

Pemuda tinggi berambut hijau itu berbalik, menatap salah satu anak yang paling sering keluar-masuk ruang BK dari balik lensa kacamatanya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi si yang berkulit gelap. "Sedang apa kau di situ? Ini lapanganku," akunya.

"Ini lapangan umum, Bodoh," Midorima menjawab santai sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

Pemilik nama Daiki itu mendekati sang tersangka. Bola basket yang digenggamnya dia taruh dulu di lapangan tersebut.

Tubuhnya kembali ditegakkan, berniat mengeluarkan argumennya lagi ketika lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Matahari menyorot lembut tubuh Midorima dari atas. Sinarnya yang membelakangi tubuh pemuda itu menerpa hangat dan menyebabkan sebagian tubuh si pemuda terlihat samar-samar.

Aomine, yang berdiri dalam jarak dua meter, terpaku sempurna.

"Oi, kenapa? Kau tidak jadi mengusirku?" perkataan Midorima yang tiba-tiba berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya.

"A-apa s-siapa yang mau m-mengusirmu?"

Pemilik nama Daiki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _What the hell_ kenapa malah gagap.

Si hijau menghela napas kasar.

"Sebenarnya tanpa diusir pun aku sudah mau pulang," Midorima berjalan melewati teman seangkatannya itu begitu saja menuju tas dan bola basket yang ditaruh di sisi kiri lapangan. Namun tepat ketika dia baru saja membungkuk, suara pemuda yang satunya berhasil menarik kembali atensinya.

"K-kau! _One on one_ denganku! Kalau kau bawa bola basket, kau pasti bisa main basket, kan?!"

Salah satu alis si pemuda hijau naik. Dia menatap Aomine yang kini malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak sehebat dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan si pemuda, diam-diam senyum di bibir sahabat Momoi itu mengembang tanpa sebab; meski sekuat mungkin dia menahan senyumannya.

Dan ... tunggu, bonus debaran di dadanya, bukan karena pesona Midorima, kan? Tapi karena dia tidak sabar akan bermain basket, kan? Iya, kan?

(Setidaknya untuk detensi kali ini, Aomine berucap syukur dalam hati.)

 **Owari**


End file.
